Computing connectors that can carry data and power may need to serve a number of voltages and protocols for a number of different connected devices. For example, a connector can implement a number of switches at the platform level to allow a connected device to interact with a host through any number of guest protocols.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.